


Always by your side

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: I'm a Jaeson / Jackbum trash [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jaebum needs treatment, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: About how Jaebum learns his boyfriend will never leave him alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote this while JB was out of FLY Tour because of his injures... and my mind just got out of control ;;
> 
>  
> 
> *Crossposted on AFF*

"Im Jae Bum won't participate on the GOT7 special stage on 28th of April and on both concerts either".

 

When the news started to spread through the social nets and websites, the hearsay didn't wait to spread as well, so the possibilities of the reason behind his injury were infinite.

 

—Hyung, what's up?

JB sighed, already tired because of what had happened to him.

—Nothing. I'm fine. It's not so severe. I just need to take rest and everything will be alright.

—You sure? —Jackson was concerned and the leader knew he would be the hardest to convince.

—Yes.

The younger smiled weakly.

—You know you're my weakness, honey. Please take care of yourself.

 _"Look who is talking about being careful"_ , JB thought, hiding his words behind a poker face.

—Let's go to practice so I'll be able to cheer for you —he smiled, making half-moons with his eyes.

—You're so cute, JaeBummie~

Jackson didn't lose his opportunity and kissed him with a bare touch of lips. Then he held his hand and dragged him to the room where the others were waiting.

 

Saying JaeBum was frustrated was an understatement.

It was their first concert in Seoul and because of an injury on his back he wouldn't be able to participate on them. Of course he did his best not to show his real feelings just to not bother his teammates, or he thought he was doing it.

 

—What's the reason behind his injury?

Jackson has asked his leader about this, but the older didn't want to worry him so he kept the truth to himself. Like the Chinese was going to take a no as an answer.

—The doctor said JB had overworked so his body was lacking on energy.

—Really?

—Yes. You know he dreamt about a concert in Seoul with you guys so he was giving his best to improve his movements and his skills as a singer.

—I see.

—Since the diagnostic is "slipped disc", he isn't able to do any type of exercise. He must rest and start physiotherapy as soon as possible.

It wasn't what Jackson had expected, but he reacted like he knew everything his manager was telling him already.

—Then how can I help him?

—You can go to the therapy with him, learn and help him to make it on the dorm. If you don't mind. He would need a lot of support.

It was pretty obvious but he had a plan. JaeBum was stubborn and there was an only way he would let the younger to help him. Of course Jackson was going to use all of his cards if it meant he would be able to be a good boyfriend.

—I'll do everything I can but I'll ask you a favor.

—Tell me.

Then again, “no” was out of his dictionary. JB would learn it in the hardest way.

 

—Do you want me to hit your pretty face?

—Nope. But I'll give you a chance. Try.

Everyone could tell JaeBum was holding himself back, what didn't mean he wasn’t angry ‘cause he knew what Jackson was doing.

—Yah! Are you taking advantage of my current state?! That's unfair and you know it.

—Am I so mean to you? —The Chinese chosen to ask instead of answering those questions with nonsense.

—It's not what I'm trying to say.

—Then shut up and enter the box before we got late.

"What a way to leave me speechless", JaeBum thought as he knocked the door before entering to his first session.

That would be a long way, he was sure of it.

 

—Please, stop.

—Why? It hurts so much? I'm doing it wrong?

—No. It's just-

His injury was way harder than what he had thought at first. He was already grateful of Jackson's help. But now they were in his room, the younger massaging his lower back as the physiotherapist had told him to do to help the pain to disappear or at least to decrease, JaeBum was fully aware of the implications its had.

—Sorry if I'm making mistakes —his boyfriend said as he stopped his actions and sat leaning his back on the wall.

—It's not like that.

He closed his eyes, tempted to sleep and forget about his situation. It was painful to not being able to dance or even stand on stage giving a speech to his fans, not to mention stay still on a chair for hours. But what was worst was feel arousal and know it wouldn't lead them to anything.

Why it had happened to him?

—Babe.

The older opened his eyes slightly only to found out Jackson was leaning almost against him, the distance between their faces only a few milimeters.

—What.

—I know what you're feeling. As an ex athlete, I had experience on this type of treatment. It's hard and the only thing you want is being left alone because the people around you keep looking at you with pitiful eyes. But I'm not doing it. You need to stay strong and I'm here to be a support, right? I love you so much it hurts see you like that.

—I'm sorry.

Only then Jackson was aware of the tears falling from his cheeks. He didn't want to make his boyfriend feel sad.

—Bummie. Don't cry, please —he caressed his face, his thumb wiping his tears with light touches.

—I'm sorry because it's all my fault. I was so jealous of you going to Real men with BamBam I wanted to improve my bodybuilding just to tell manager to send me instead of him. I guess I fucked everything.

—Honey.

—And —he kept with his monologue like Jackson hadn't said anything— the worst is now I'm aroused and sex is forbidden for me. Why life is so unfair?

The leader hid his face on the blankets because of the embarrassment he felt after his confession.

—Hey —Jackson made his way to remove the blankets and look straight onto the other's eyes—. Sex and all what it involved? —The older nodded with a pout—. You sure? Maybe I can do the job and you only need to enjoy.

JaeBum was really tempted. The way his boyfriend always took care of him melted his heart so he relaxed his body a bit.

—'kay.

Soon, the younger was resting by his side,  leaning slowly to break the distance between their faces.

He kissed him quietly, like they had their entire lives to stay like that.

The strategy was working, JB thought as his anatomy started to give up at fighting against his lust and feeling how the warmth was spreading from tip to toe.

One of Jackson's hands was fixed on his neck as the other caressed his side, slowly going down and down, the leader knowing what was his final destiny.

—Do you want me to go all the way or my mouth would be ok for you?

—Please...

" _Don't ask me something like that_ " were the words left unsaid.

—Maybe a bit of dirty talk will help you to make a decision.

—Oh, my-

—We could make the slowest love ever, with me pushing through your walls all night long, warming you up until it gets uncontrollable so your seeds will spread on your stomach while mine will do the same inside you.

—Jacks-

—Or I could just give you a blowjob. Or a handjob, I don't mind.

The only reason JB stopped himself of smacking the younger was the impatient growing in his chest. Now the release seemed urgent.

—I'll be satisfied with any of it. Just do something, please.

It was a plead. JaeBum spoke in a murmur as he tried to lean on his side knowing it was the best position for his lower back.

—Right. I get it.

And Jackson started with his dirty talk again, whispering onto the older ear while his right hand worked on the waist of his pants, tugging it with his feet after the knot was undone.

—I'll be gentle, _daddy_.

The younger knew that killing kink his boyfriend had about him calling him 'dad' while he was on top, or 'oppa' when was his turn on bottoming so, as he expected, JB's crotch hardened a bit after hearing it.

—You better do it.

His boyfriend hummed in response, focusing on his current job.

He took his time on stretching him open, not only for him to be prepared but to the two of them to stay in the same page.

—I need you —the older whimpered, his eyes closed and his head never leaving his pillow.

The other only nodded. Why he could say if it's not "yes"?

Quietly, he finished what he was doing with a lot of lube spreading above his entrance and a condom covering the huge cock that was about to enter.

—Here we go.

He was being extra careful on not create more pain than what was normal, so he pressed the needy hole with someone could tell was pure love.

Even in the middle of the heat, Jackson did his best to keep his rhythm slow, while preventing JaeBum from make a move that could hurt him more.

—You are so tight. Hold on to me like that, daddy. I won't let you alone.

Subconsciously, the older followed his words, his inner walls embracing around Jackson's cock.

—Deeper. Please.

And he did it. He made sure of touching every centimeter his penis could reach until he was almost balls deep onto the man.

Jackson continued like that for what seemed like centuries when he felt a twitch on JaeBum crotch. He was close, the both of them, so he used his free hand to tug on his member in the most gentle way he was able to do it without being rough.

The leader was crying at those actions. Why Jackson was so sweet with him was something he kept trying to discover. That's why instead of melt because of what his boyfriend was doing to his body, he found his release with the tender look he had on his brown eyes. They screamed 'love' and that's what JaeBum needed right now.

—I love you too —he said as his come sputtered profusely onto his belly.

Soon the rapper followed him, tightening his grip around his waist, never thinking on leaving his place.

The kiss they shared when they were able to calm down was sloppy, warm and full of aftermath bliss.

Completely out of normal breathing, the guys kept in the same position, arms embracing each other's waist like none wanted to leave his boyfriend go.

—Let's fight together, honey. I promise you'll never be alone.

JaeBum hummed, relaxed thanks to the energy their actions had took out of him.

Maybe, just maybe, his recover wasn't so far away after all.

 

 

—Had you made your exercises? —the kinesiologist asked the guy while he settled himself on the right position.

—Yes. Every day.

—Someone had helped you?

JaeBum felt embarrassment as he thought about the _'help'_ Jackson had given him.

—Yes. Do you remember Jackson?

—Oh. The guy who came with you? —his patient nodded—. Great! He seemed like someone with experience about this type of treatment and, if I'm honest with you, he's pretty handsome.

With those words and the way he smirked, JB felt a cringe of jealousy against the other.

—Yeah, he used to be a fencer on the Chinese National Team and he won a gold medal before coming to Korea to be an idol. He's the main rapper of my group and my boyfriend, by the way.

What the idol didn't expect was the low laugh of his therapist.

—Maybe you didn't know but that was evident. It only took me like five minutes to figure it out, just by how gentle he was with you and his preoccupation to learn every detail of the exercises. About he being handsome, that's what the nurses think about him. I'm straight.

—Really?

—Yes. So don't worry about me and thanks him for his helping. You are better than the last time I checked your condition.

Who would predict his weakness would be his best weapon?

—I'll let him know.

Those were his last words before the session started.

JaeBum would never say out loud how much he missed Jackson's presence. It took all his strength not to give up without his support. The pain sometimes seemed unbearable, but as he thought about stop, he remembered all the dedication his boyfriend had put on this. No, the guy would never give up.

" _I'll fight against this_ ", was his promise. JB would do his best to make it come true.

 

—I miss you, babe.

The older sighed. It was the nth time Jackson said that phrase and they only had been apart for twenty four hours.

—Me too. How you're doing it?

—I'm sure we're giving our best, but is pretty obvious your place is irreplaceable. I can't wait to see you again.

—I know. I'll be waiting for you too.

—Remember not to overwork yourself, to sleep and rest correctly. Don't skip any meal and dream about me.

Of course the older couldn't stop his laugh.

—Oh my God, you're the best, honey. But I have something to tell you.

—What?

—The kinesiologist told me to thanks you for your help. He expected to see you in each session so you need to come with me next time.

—Seriously? Did you tell him what we did?

—Of course don't!

Jackson couldn't see his boyfriend but he was sure he was blushing because of the embarrassment he felt every time they discussed about those topics.

—Alright, alright. So... do you feel like coming with my sexy voice?

—Telephone sex? Are you crazy?

The rapper chuckled before answering with a low tone:

—For you, babe. Just for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing :)


End file.
